yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 224
The Final Duel - Part 4 is the 224th and the series finale of the Yu-Gi-Oh! second series anime. Major Events * Using a "Card of Sanctity" and "Silent Magician LV0" combination, Yugi makes both players draw 5 cards and boosts his Magician's power to 3500 ATK. This enables him to defeat Atem's "Dark Magician" and "Dark Magician Girl". * Thanks to Yugi's "Gold Sarcophagus", Atem's final move (resurrecting "Slifer the Sky Dragon" with "Monster Reborn") is thwarted. Yugi attacks Atem directly with "Silent Magician LV5" to win the Duel. Atem/the Pharaoh's spirit is finally free! *Despite being sad the Pharaoh has to leave them forever, Yugi Muto and his friends wish him the best of luck in the Spirit World. Then, the Millennium Items fall down a chasm and are sealed forever. *Yugi knows that he and Atem will never truly be apart, and thus is able to cope with his closest friend and partner leaving. And as they say, "The end of one adventure is the beginning of another"... Summary (NOTE: for steps in the Yami Yugi and Yugi Muto Duel please see the Featured Duel section below) Yugi's Final Attack * During the Duel, Yugi's "Gold Sarcophagus" negates the return of Atem's "Slifer the Sky Dragon": the card Yugi had placed face-down inside the Sarcophagus was exactly the card Atem just activated to resurrect Slifer: "Monster Reborn"!! : Mokuba Kaiba: "No way! He just defeated Slifer for the second time!" : Joey Wheeler: "Of all the cards to put in that box, how did Yugi know which one to pick?" : Tristan Taylor: "What do you expect? He's the 'King of Games' dude!" : Téa Gardner: "He must have had this plan from the beginning! I guess after spending so much time with the Pharaoh, Yugi knew exactly what he would play" : Yami Yugi: (thinking) "This was the greatest Duel of my life, it's been an honor Yugi." (to Yugi) "Go on, your move." : Duke Devlin: "I don't get it, what's Yugi waiting for? All he has to do is attack and the Duel's over" : Bakura Ryou: "That's just it. Once the match comes to an end the Pharaoh will be released. And we'll never see him again!" : Yami Yugi: (thinking) "It's all right Yugi... proceed." * Duel resumes. Farewell Pharaoh Atem * In his final move of the Duel, Yugi uses "Silent Magician LV0" to attack Atem directly and wins. Yugi falls to his knees in tears. (right) bursts into tears after his victory. Yami Yugi consoles him]]. : Yami Yugi: "Congratulations! Well done. (...) Yugi, a champion doesn't belong on his knees. You achieved a great victory for us both." : Yugi Muto: "I was focusing so hard on playing the game that I forgot what winning this Duel would actually mean. By defeating you I've sent you away...for good." : Yami Yugi: "No, you have opened the door for me! Thanks to you my spirit can finally be at rest once again: I'll be back where I belong. Fate brought the two of us together for a reason, and we fulfilled our destiny. We've protected mankind from the return of the Shadow Games and we've both grown tremendously along the way." : Yugi Muto: "I'm gonna miss you!" : Yami Yugi: "You do realize we'll never truly be apart, right?" : Yugi Muto: "Huh?!" : Yami Yugi: "The gift of kindness you've given me and the courage I've given you will remain with us, and that will forever bind us together." : Yugi Muto: ''"Right."'' The Eye of Wdjat starts shining. : Tristan Taylor: "Hey, look!" : Joey Wheeler: "What's up with the Eye?" : Ishizu Ishtar: "Now that the battle ritual is complete, the Eye of Wdjat that guards the door to the Spirit World has awakened, and the Spirit of the Great Pharaoh which was trapped within the Millennium Puzzle for 5,000 years is now free. (...) : Téa Gardner: "So this is it?" : Ishizu Ishtar: "The time has arrived: tell the Eye of Wdjat your name." : Yami Yugi: "I am the son of King Aknamkanon, my name is '''ATEM!" The Eye of Wdjat opens and reveals a door. Yami starts walking towards it. : '''Everyone: "Pharaoh!" : Téa Gardner: "Don't go!" : Tristan Taylor: "So that's how it ends huh? Nice! You think you can just go up and change everybody's life and then just leave?" Everyone starts crying. 's spirit enters the Spirit World and is finally laid to rest, rejoining his friends and family from his past]] : Yugi Muto: "What Tristan means is: we don't wanna say goodbye." : Téa Gardner: "Exactly. Pharaoh, I know walking through that door means your spirit will finally be free and it's all for the best, but it doesn't seem fair. I mean, I feel like we're all just getting to know you. In fact you were just beginning to get to know yourself, and now you're being taken away from us! I know we should be happy for you, but it's really hard to do that when you're losing your best friend and you just don't understand why it has to be that way." : Joey Wheeler: "I guess there are some things we're not SUPPOSE to understand. Just look at me: I go through half my life not understanding what's going on. But I know that true friends may be hard to leave, but they're impossible to forget. And even though his stay wasn't as long as we would have liked, we're lucky we knew him at all." : Yami Yugi: (thinking) "Thank you, Joey." : Téa Gardner: (thinking) "Good-bye, Atem... and good luck.'" : Joey Wheeler: "Hey Pharaoh, I hate to break the terrible news to ya but you're not going anywhere, 'cause everything you've given us stays right here in our hearts!" : Yami Yugi: "Right!" : Yugi Muto: "Like we always say: 'IT'S YOUR MOVE'." * Yami enters the doorway and his clothes change to those of Pharaoh Atem. On the other side of the portal are his family, friends, and Sacred Guardians (left to right: Karim, Shada, Isis, Mana, Shimon, Aknadin, King Aknamkanon, Priest Seto, Mahad). The doorway closes behind him. : Téa Gardner: "He's gone." : Yugi Muto: "Well, Pharaoh... good-bye." * Suddenly the ground and walls start to crumble. The Millennium Stone disintegrates and the Millennium Items fall down a chasm in the ground. As the group runs to safer ground towards the exit, the spirit of Shadi watches them leave as the walls continue to crumble. A New Adventure? : Ishizu Ishtar: "Now that the Pharaoh has returned to the next world, the Millennium Items have been permanently sealed and our duty as the Pharaoh's tombkeepers is finally complete." : Tristan Taylor: "So this is the end? Feels weird..." : Joey Wheeler: "Yeah." : Seto Kaiba: "What were you geeks expecting?" : Joey Wheeler: "Fireworks... sappy music... somethin'! At least make one of your little wrap-up speeches, Yug!" : Yugi Muto: "Well, sometimes the end of ONE adventure is just the beginning of another." : Joey Wheeler: "Ah... much better!" . This shot and the preceding 2 minutes were cut from the English Dub]] * After the credits finish rolling, there is a scene with dialogue: : 'Yugi Muto:' "''Grandpa, I'm going!" : Solomon Muto: "Alright be careful!" : Téa Gardner: "Yugi! Good morning!'" : 'Joey Wheeler' & 'Tristan Taylor:' "''Good morning!'" : 'Yugi Muto:' "''Good morning everyone!" *The scene continues with a Yugi voice-over: : Yugi Muto: (voice-over) "There is something special about a story about a Pharaoh, but everyone has his or her own story. And this is a story that ends in the light. And... my story is just beginning." Featured Duel: Pharaoh Atem vs. Yugi Muto - Part 4 Duel continues from previous episode. Yugi has 800 Life Points remaining and controls "Curse of Dragon" (2000/1500) in Attack Position. Atem has 700 Life Points remaining and controls "Dark Magician" (2800/2100) in Attack Position and "Book of Secret Arts" (equipped to "Dark Magician"). Turn 20: Yugi Muto Yugi draws. He then Sets a monster and switches "Curse of Dragon" (2000/1500) to Defense Position. Turn 21: Pharaoh Atem Atem draws "Thousand Knives" and subsequently activates it to destroy Yugi's face-down "Marshmallon". "Dark Magician" attacks and destroys Yugi's "Curse of Dragon". Turn 22: Yugi Muto Yugi draws. He then Normal Summons "Blockman" (1000/1500) in Defense Position and Sets a card. Turn 23: Pharaoh Atem Atem draws "Dark Spear" and subsequently activates it, equipping it to his "Dark Magician" and granting "Dark Magician" the ability to inflict Piercing damage. "Dark Magician" attacks Yugi's "Blockman", but Yugi activates his face-down "Soul Shield" to pay half his Life Points (Yugi Muto 800 → 400) and prevent his monster from being destroyed as well as negate all Battle Damage he would take. After that, "Soul Shield" ends the Battle Phase. Turn 24: Yugi Muto Yugi draws. He then activates "Gold Sarcophagus" to select a card from his Deck and remove it from play face-down. If Atem later activates a card of the same name, Yugi can negate the effect of Atem's card by revealing the card that he removed via "Gold Sarcophagus". Yugi then activates the effect of "Blockman", Tributing it to Special Summon a number of "Block Tokens" equal to the number of turns that "Blockman" has been face-up on his side of the field. Since it has been two turns, Yugi Special Summons two "Block Tokens" (1000/1500) in Defense Position. Yugi then Tributes his two "Block Tokens" in order to Tribute Summon "Gandora the Dragon of Destruction" (0/0) in Attack Position. He then activates the effect of "Gandora", paying half his Life Points (Yugi Muto 400 → 200) to remove all monsters on the field from play, but Atem activates his face-down "Dark Illusion" to protect his "Dark Magician" from the effect of "Gandora" and allow Yugi to draw one card. After the effect of "Gandora" resolves, it is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard. Yugi sets two cards. Turn 25: Pharaoh Atem Atem draws. "Dark Magician" attacks directly, but Yugi activates his face-down "Magician's Circle" to allow both players to Special Summon a Spellcaster-Type monster that has at most 2000 ATK from their Decks in Attack Position. Yugi Special Summons "Silent Magician LV0" (1000/1000) in Attack Position while Atem Special Summons "Dark Magician Girl" (2000/1700) in Attack Position. A replay occurs, and Atem uses "Dark Magician" to attack Yugi's "Silent Magician LV0", but Yugi activates his face-down "Spell Textbook" to discard his entire hand and draw a card. If it's a Spell Card, Yugi can activate its effect immediately (Yugi skips the Maintenance Cost as his hand is currently empty). Yugi draws "Card of Sanctity" and subsequently activates it, forcing both players to draw until they have six cards in their hand (Yugi draws six cards, while Atem draws five cards). The effect of Yugi's "Silent Magician LV0" then activates, which increases its LV by one and its ATK by 500 for each card Atem draws ("Silent Magician LV0" → "Silent Magician LV5": 1000 → 3500/1000). Atem then activates "Magicians Unite" to make the ATK of "Dark Magician" become 3000 for this turn only ("Dark Magician": 2800 → 3000/2400). "Silent Magician LV5" then destroys "Dark Magician" (Yami Yugi 700 → 200). Due to the last effect of "Magicians Unite", "Dark Magician Girl" is destroyed. Atem then activates "Monster Reborn" to Special Summon "Slifer the Sky Dragon" from his Graveyard (X000/X000) in Attack Position. Since Atem has four cards in his hand, the ATK and DEF of "Slifer" both become 4000 ("Slifer the Sky Dragon": X000 → 4000/X000 → 4000). Atem intends to attack Yugi's "Silent Magician LV5" with "Slifer the Sky Dragon" right now, but the effect of Yugi's "Gold Sarcophagus" then activates, revealing the face-down card Yugi selected to Atem. The card is revealed to be "Monster Reborn". Because Atem activated the same card Yugi removed via "Gold Sarcophagus", Atem's "Monster Reborn" is negated; "Slifer the Sky Dragon" goes back to the Graveyard. Turn 26: Yugi Muto Yugi draws. "Silent Magician LV0" attacks directly (Pharaoh Atem 200 → 0). Trivia * In the original Japanese sub, when Yugi Muto reveals Monster Reborn, a passage in which Ishizu Ishtar says it's a "message to the pharaoh that the dead doesn't belong in this world". * This is the 3rd episode in which a duelist is clearly playing a deck with more than 40 cards (the first two being Yami Yugi in episodes 138 and 174) because Yugi Muto still had cards left in his deck after it had been thinned by 40 cards. * In the Japanese version, rather than playing the closing sequence, the end credits play over a montage that features the group returning to Domino City, as well as showing what other characters are getting up to before the final scene plays after the credits. Due to several episodes in the 20th Remaster's run being skipped over (most noticeably the KC Grand Prix, as the montage features Zigfried von Schroeder, his brother Leon, and Vivian Wong), the Remaster version of this episode just plays the standard closing sequence following the final scene. * Yugi's last line in the dub foreshadows YuGiOh GX and onward. Errors * Tea's belly button is missing until the end of this episode. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.